Turan History
Turan history is divided into seven distinct ages that mark technological advancement within the societies of the Turan peoples. Older ages don't have firm boundaries between when they started and ended but more modern ages tend to have firm events that mark the end of one age and the beginning of another. First Age This age is marked by the use of Stone Tools, any time before this age is usually referred to as 'Before the First Age' with any number of cycles before them. BCE 1,000,000 (950,000 cycles) Hresian Turaniod Sapien first appears on the planet of Synoh. The fossil record indicates that they had shorter bones and hunted in packs of up to 20 individuals. BCE 246,500 est (230,500 cycles) The first Turishian settlement is formed near the equator of the planet on the largest continent of Zematian. Turishian historians refer to this settlement as Nohun, or first. BCE 140,500 est (131,500 cycles) The earliest known written word of the Turishian, written in an archaic language similar to Egyptian hieroglyphs, and tell of a story of how the gods Hre and Uhannos created the world over the course of 1 cycle (391 days). This is also the earliest known creation myth in Turishian society. Many of the proper nouns are still in use to this day on the home worlds. Second Age The second age is defined as the use of Bronze tools and limited use of metals and more advanced agricultural techniques. Governments start to sprout up around this time. BCE 72,500 (67,500 cycles) This is considered the time that the Turishian become behaviorally modernized. The earliest known multi-city nation forms on the smallest continent of Regokah. This nation, known by the same name, functioned much like the Greeks did on Earth. BCE 71,500 (66,500 cylces) Regokah splits into two separate nations. It is assumed that there was some kind of political upheaval and they exiled a fraction of their population to the third continent of Pregosh. The exiled Pregoshians quickly took over the continent and tried to build up a force to retake the Regokah. BCE 69,500 (65,000 cycles) The first known war is recorded. the exiles of Pregoshian fight against the Regokan empire. The sides seemed to have been evenly matched for the duration of the war. Pregoshia had greater man power, but Regokah had better equipped troops with more training behind them. In the end Pregoshia would win the war because of Regokah's sudden collapse. BCE 66,200 (62,900) The Regokan empire collapse. The exact reason for this collapse is unknown but the most likely cause is that the slave caste of the empire rebelled against their masters, and when joined by the Pregoshian exiles and the lower classes, over through the government. The remainders of the Regokan people who are not taken in by the Pregoshian flee to Zematian. BCE 60,000 The Regokan Remnants fully recover from the war and have encountered the Nohun civilization that had recently formed. The two civilization have a great deal of trade. Regokah traded their bronze era equipment to the Nohun in exchange for food and slaves. The Pregoshian Empire, now the largest civilization on the planet, begins experiencing a famine due to over farming of the land. They turn to the sea for their food and begin construction of the first navy in Turishian history. A knew group known as the Nehal join the stage, by far the smallest of the groups, they inhabit the northern reaches of Zematian. They have little contact with the other three nation at the time. The population of the Turishian hits 1 million individuals. Pregoshia has roughly 250,000 individuals, Regokan 200,000, Nohun 175,000, Nehal 100,000 and the rest are scattered tribes and nomads. BCE 55,000 After over 15,000 years in exile the Regokan Remnants launch an attack on the Pregoshian Empire. The attacking force was utterly annihilated by the Pregoshian defenders, in no small part due to the superior size of the Pregoshian navy. BCE 50,000 The Progoshian Empire continues to experience food shortages and collapses into two smaller civilizations; the Progoshian in the homeland and the Synoh on the island of Regokah. The Regokan Remnants succumb to the ravages of time and collapse entirely with one smaller nation known as Triholfoh emerging from the dust. The Nipcahhon tribes come together and form the first Federation on Synoh. BCE 54,800 The Nipcahhon federation collapse back into its base tribes. The largest of which was known as Nahmehoin, and was just barely larger than Nehal The Turishian population reaches 5 million people. The stars of Hre and Uhannos enter into a phase of enhanced solar activity, producing more radiation than normal. Third Age This age is marked by the heavy use of iron and formation of larger more complex societies and governments. BCE 45,000 The Synoh are the first civilization to realize that the planet they live on is round. They also are the first civilization to put forward the idea of a suns centered solar system, unfortunately the other political bodies: Nahamehoin, Triholfoh, Pregoshia, Nehal and Nohun, are incredulas and rebuke the claims of the Synoh people. Nehal even goes so far as to declare war on them. The Turishian population hits 10 million. The Triholfoh Empire produces the first furnace that can be used to craft iron ore into other forms, such as armor and weapons. They launch a campaign against Progoshia and Nohun. Triholfoh quickly become the largest empire to date. BCE 44,900 Fourth Age This age marks the wide scale industrialization of the Turan people across the world of Synoh. Fifth Age This age is marked by the first use of Atomic energy. Sixth Age This age is marked by the creation of the first anti-matter particles and includes most of the modern history of the Turan species. BCE 678 The invention of antimatter occurs of Synoh marking the beginning of the Sixth age. BCE 580, August 16 The War of Ages ends with the unconditional surrender of the Trazaniod, Fedinal, and Ceacendara governments to the remaining forces of the Synoh. The planet has been left barely habitable in the wake of the war, and the Turishian population has dropped 96% from 8.5 billion people to exactly 340,615,712 individuals. Most of the larger creatures on Synoh were wiped out of existence by the anti-matter weapons and many of the ecosystems have collapsed. There are also technological set back, the war has pushed the Turishian over 500 years back in terms of advancement. Soon after the war ends, the people of Synoh begin immortalizing their leader Mazzok Turan. They name the entire race after him, and christen the new government's highest position Turan, in his honor. The Synoh rename themselves Mazzokians as well, renaming the planet Synoh. BCE 89 The Turan Star Navy is formed and begins to explore new worlds outside of the Hre System. CE 43 The Rebellion Wars begin. CE 50 The Turishian Special Task Group is formed to combat the terrorism involved with the Rebellion Wars. CE 336 The Turan Counter Terrorism and Intelligence Agency is formed. Seventh Age The seven age is marked as the invention of the wormhole generator and the use of wormholes through out of the Turan Union. CE 2305 The Turan Union begin construction of a massive wormhole generator in their home system. This event marks the beginning of the Seventh Age. CE 2327, July 27 The Turan complete construction of a wormhole generator and open a wormhole into the alpha quadrant. They send the TNV Remparon, a Crecent cruiser , through. While exploring the Remparon unknowingly cross from Federation space into the Klingon space. The Klingons see this as an act of war and attack the exploration ship. A long, drawn out battle ensued in which the Remparon destroyed 4 attacking klingon birds of prey, but is itself lost will all but 12 hands onboard. The survivors make contact with the USS Atlantis which transports them back to the wormhole. War soon erupted between the Turan Union and the Klingon empire, resulting in over 7 million dead between both governments before the Federation brokered a peace deal. Relationships between the Turan and Klingons still have not recovered. CE 2366 The Turan finish building a series of wormhole generators throughout their space that interconnect their most important worlds to one another allowing a new boom in colonization and economics. CE 2374 Despite petitioning from the Federation the Turan refuse to enter the war with the dominion, they do however provide aid to the Federation and Romulan peoples. They would trade the Federation and Romulan people large sums of antimatter in exchange for equal amounts of carbon.